


Baby We Could Be Enough

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Feelings, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes out as gay to Harry and gets an unexpected response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby We Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: any, any, coming out

"I'm gay," Louis blurted out as he lay next to Harry in Harry's bed. They had only been in the X-Factor house now for two weeks and he had only known Harry for a short of amount of time but already it felt like he had known the boy forever and so of course it was only natural that he told him the conclusion he had came to just yesterday.

"Aren't you with Hannah though?" Harry asked as he looked at Louis, confusion written all over his face thanks to how high his eyebrows had went.

Louis nodded his head because, yes, he was still dating Hannah. "I'm still with her but there is just something missing with her," he confessed as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "Something that should be there but isn't."

Harry paused at that, taking in what Louis said though his silence scared Louis in the end if Louis was being honest with himself. He was afraid that maybe now Harry hated him. Thought he was awful because he was gay and that he didn't feel anything for the girl he was dating, a girl he still hadn't broken up with.

"But how do you know something's missing?" Harry finally spoke as he kept his eyebrows raised. "Or really what made you realize it now?"

At Harry's question it was now Louis' turn to fall silent. He was only silent because what had made him realize it was Harry. He had, had an epiphany in the shower yesterday. That the feeling and the comfort Harry brought to him, it was something that Hannah probably should have. That Hannah should probably have made him feel complete and at home more than some boy who he really hadn't known that long but she didn't.

He then had also realized that no other girl he had liked had also made him feel that way. It was just Harry, would probably always be Harry because whatever they had well it had to be deep for them to click so easy and instantly. Like fate had meant for them to meet or something.

"Because I feel what's missing with her with someone else," Louis finally spoke his voice almost a whisper as he locked eyes with Harry. "Another boy."

It was after he said that, that he watched as Harry's face changed from one of confusion to understanding and somehow in Louis' gut he knew that Harry had figured things out.

"Oh," Harry muttered as he kept his eyes locked on Louis as his breathing slowed slightly. "I feel the same way too, you know," he said as his voice also went soft.

"Oh," Louis said mimicking Harry's words because he hadn't been expecting Harry to say what he did. That he felt the same way as Louis.

"Yeah," Harry laughed though it wasn't really cheerful but it did sound like he had lifted off some unknown weight that he had been carrying around with him. "I think I really like you Louis."

Smiling at Harry's words, Louis kept their eyes locked, "I think I really like you too Harry," he finally voiced and he also felt like some of the weight he had been carrying had lifted.

Yeah, there was still Hannah and he'd figure things out with her later, figure out how to break her heart but for right now Harry knew how he felt and Harry felt the same and it was enough for the moment. Enough to get Louis by at least.


End file.
